King of the Iron Islands
King of the Iron Islands is a title held by those that hold dominion over the Iron Islands during the times of their independence. The monarch of the Iron Islands has also been referred to as the High King, the King of the Isles, the Iron King, and the Driftwood King. History In antiquity, each of the Iron Islands was ruled by two petty kings, a Rock King, who ruled the lands, and a Salt King, who commanded the ships. The prophet Galon Whitestaff eventually called all these minor kings and captains to Old Wyk for a Kingsmoot, where Urras Greyiron was chosen as the new High King. When a High King died, his driftwood crown would be broken into the sea, and a successor would be chosen by Kingsmoot on Old Wyk. Archmaester Haereg tells us that there were 111 High Kings. The tradition of Kingsmoots ended after King Urron Greyiron had all of his rivals murdered and made the throne hereditary. House Greyiron ruled the Iron Islands for a thousand years. They were overthrown by an alliance of rivals and the Andals. They were then replaced by House Hoare, who ruled up until the War of Conquest, save for a short spell of six months when Ser Aubrey Crakehall held the title. Centuries later, Balon Greyjoy declared himself King of the Iron Islands, in what became known as the Greyjoy Rebellion. Balon was defeated, however, and the Iron Islands were once again ruled from King's Landing. Books A Clash of Kings During the War of the Five Kings, Balon once again declares himself King of the Iron Islands and delcares war on Robb Stark, in an attempt to conquer the North. A Storm of Swords King Balon is reported to have fallen to his death during a storm. A Feast for Crows Balon's brother, Aeron Greyjoy, calls a Kingsmoot on Old Wyk. This leads to the crowning of another brother, Euron Greyjoy, as the new King of the Iron Islands. Known High Kings of the Iron Islands * The Grey King, the first of the kings. * King Urras Greyiron, the first king chosen by Kingsmoot. * King Erich I Greyiron, who was deposed by Galon Whitestaff. * King Regnar Drumm, known as Raven-feeder. * King Sylas Flatnose. * King Harrag Hoare. * King Loron Greyjoy, known as the Old Kraken. * King Qhored I Hoare, known as Qhored the Cunning. Expanded the Ironborn rule over the western coast of Westeros. * King Theon III Greyjoy. * King Balon V Greyjoy. * King Erich V Harlaw. * King Harron Harlaw. * King Joron I Blacktyde. * King Urragon III Greyiron. * King Urrathon IV Goodbrother, known as the Badbrother. * King Torgon Greyiron, known as Torgon the Latecomer. * King Urragon IV Greyiron. * King Urron Greyiron, the last High King of the Iron Islands. Known Kings of the Iron Islands * King Urron Greyiron, known as Urron Redhand. * King Rognar II Greyiron, the last Greyiron king. * King Harras Hoare, known as Harras Stump-hand. * King Wulfgar Hoare, known as Wulfgar the Widowmaker. * King Horgan Hoare, known as Horgan Priestkiller. * King Fergon Hoare, known as Fergon the Fierce. * King Othgar Hoare, known as Othgar the Soulless. * King Othgar Hoare, known as the Demonlover. * King Craghorn Hoare, known as Craghorn of the Red Smile. * King Harmund I Hoare, known as Harmund the Host. * King Harmund II Hoare, known as Harmund the Haggler. * King Harmund III Hoare, known as Harmund the Handsome. * King Hagon Hoare, known as Hagon the Heartless. * King Aubrey Crakehall. * King Qhorwyn Hoare, known as Qhorwyn the Cunning. * King Harwyn Hoare, know as Harwyn Hardhand. * King Halleck Hoare. * King Harren Hoare, known as Harren the Black. The last Hoare king. Following the War of Conquest, a number of individuals claimed the title: * Qhorin Volmark, declared himself king through his grandmother's Hoare blood. Killed by King Aegon I Targaryen. * Lodos, declared himelf Priest-King during the rule of Aegon I Targaryen. Disappeared into the sea to take counsel with the Drowned God. * A man claiming to be Lodos reborn, declared himself Priest-King during the rule of King Aenys I Targaryen. Defeated and killed by Lord Goren Greyjoy. in recent years, House Greyjoy have resurrected the title in rebellion: * King Balon IX Greyjoy, known as Balon the Twice Crowned. * King Euron III Greyjoy, known as Euron Crow's Eye. Category:Titles Category:Kingdoms Category:King of the Iron Islands Category:King of the Isles and the Rivers